


Dimitri's Special Big Sausage Style Pizza

by KawaiiNekoFujoshi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiNekoFujoshi/pseuds/KawaiiNekoFujoshi
Summary: It's Dimitri's turn to make dinner for everyone, so he surprises everyone with his big sausage pizza!





	Dimitri's Special Big Sausage Style Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> I am SOOOO excited for the release of fire emblem three houses x3  
> So I wrote this because I thought Claude and Dimitri would make cute yaoi together! I hope you enjoy xD

It was dinnertime, and it was Dimitri's turn to cook for everyone.  
He was making his special big sausage pizza tonight.  
Byleth was already rather hungry, so he shouted, "Hurry up, Dimitri! It's just a pizza."  
Edelgard said, "Would you prefer a bad pizza or a good pizza? Don't rush him."  
Claude leaned back in his chair and agreed, "Yeah, Teach, don't you know that he's gotta make every pizza perfect?"  
Byleth sighed and replied, "Okay, I get it, but hurry it up, it's just a pizza!"  
Meanwhile, Dimitri had finally finished making his super special big sausage style pizza. He had begun walking over to the group with his super special pizza.  
Edelgard turned around, and then screamed, "What the hell?!" because….  
Dimitri had impaled the pizza with his lance.  
He said, "It's big sausage style."  
Suddenly, Byleth clutched his chest in agony.  
Claude panicked and asked, "Teach…?"  
Edelgard then yelled, "I think he's having a heart attack!"  
She then helped Byleth out of the room in a panic, shouting on her way out, "You will never make dinner for us again, Dimitri!"  
Soon, it was only Claude and Dimitri left in the room.  
Dimitri asked dejectedly "Does that mean lunch is over?"  
Claude sighed and said, "Well, that's one sausage I'm not gonna waste."  
Claude had then worked on devouring the sausage. He deep throats Dimitri's lance, which is still impaling the pizza, as Dimitri moans. Dimitri grant's Claude's hair and pulls him odd his spear and says, "Undress or you won't get any of this pizza."  
That's enough for Claude as he takes of his clothing and says, "What next, Dimitri?"  
Dimitri says, "Just let me give it to you big sausage style." He said as he pushed Clause down on to one of the tables in the room  
Dimitri then impaled Claude's boypussy with his big meaty javelin and thrusted hard.  
Claude moaned, "Harder!" and Dimitri was happy to go harder just as Claude requested.  
They fucked loudly and Dimitri said, "Do you want my secret pizza sauce?"  
Claude moaned out, "Yes, Dimitri, give me your secret sauce!" he said as he came.  
Dimitri thrusted a bit more, and then he reached his orgasm, spilling all his secret sauce into Claude.  
After a moment to catch his breath, Dimitri pulled out and asked, "When should I make my special big sausage style pizza again?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave nice comments x333


End file.
